


By the Light of Dawn

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec lies about the Soul Sword earlier, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, robert and maryse are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: What I think would have happened had Alec found Magnus in the Institute when the Soul Sword was activated.





	By the Light of Dawn

Alec is running around the Institute. It's filled with Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, all here to take on Valentine Morgenstern and his remaining Circle members. But there is one person Alec is searching for more than anyone, Magnus Bane, his boyfriend. 

As he passes others in the halls and looks in the rooms, Magnus seems to be nowhere. Alec can only hope that he got out of there and stays away before Valentine can get the chance to activate the Soul Sword.

Alec's hopes are in vain. He sees Magnus fighting off a couple of Circle members in one of the hallways when he hears it. A crackling sound that he normally hears when it's storming out.

"Magnus!" He yells and before either of them knows it, Alec is on top of Magnus, trying to shield him from the lightning of the Sword. Valentine managed to activate it after all.

Alec can feel Magnus' hands ball his shirt in his fists. And Alec can feel something enter his body.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaims as he sees the lightening enter his lover's body one minute and gone the next.

Magnus waits a few moments before he rolls them over and places his hand over Alexander's heart to make sure it's still beating. If Alexander doesn't survive this, Magnus isn't sure what he'll do. (Besides killing Valentine and the person whom activated the Sword.)

Sure, Alexander has made a mistake lately, but the more Magnus thinks about it the more he understands where Alexander was coming from. After all, if a Downworlder had something that could destory Nephilim, Magnus isn't sure he'd tell Alexander immediately either, especially if the item could be returned to proper hands before anyone got hurt.

But just because he understand it, doesn't mean he's okay with it.

Magnus' breath catches as he doesn't feel anything. He can feel tears well in his eyes as he thinks about the possibility of him and Alexander making amends and working their issue out. After all, Magnus isn't completely sure whether this is a fight or a break-up and he's slightly terrified about Alexander's thoughts on it. He's terrified if Alexander thinks this is a break-up because he has no idea if Alexander (if they ever made up) would request some time apart before they got back together or if they'd pick up where they left off. 

Then he feels it. A heartbeat. Alexander is still alive. Barely, but he is.

Magnus then places his hands above Alexander's heart and starts pulsing his magic into him, hoping that it is enough to bring him back, to get his heart beating normally again.

By the time the others find them Magnus' magic is nearly gone. When Izzy asks him what happened, Magnus fills in what he can as the tears stream down his face. Jace leans on Clary, tears also streaming down his face. Izzy and Simon kneel down as Izzy looks for a pulse as she also cries. 

Magnus removes some of Alexander's hair away from his forehead when Simon places an arm around Izzy, trying to comfort here.

"Guys, Alec's alive. I can hear his heart, it's slowly starting to pick up pace." The Vampire announces.

"Can you help me get him to the infirmary." Izzy gets out. She and Magnus go to pick him up by his arms as Jace and Simon pick him up from his legs; Clary goes ahead of them and clears the way so they can get Alexander to the infirmary. 

Once they get there, many Downworlders and some Shadowhunters are laying on the beds, all Shadowhunters unharmed (or at least those who can use irazte's to heal their wounds) are helping out with hurt and deceased. 

When Alec gets situated Izzy starts hooking him up to a heart monitor and an I.V. and other things while Magnus sits at his side while Simon stands at the foot of the bed, Jace and Clary are standing on the other side.

"I did this." Jace says. "I activated the Soul Sword, thinking that I have Demon Blood and that if I touched it, everyone would be all right. Instead, I practically killed Alec."

Even though Magnus hears the confession, he can't bring himself to try and murder his Alexander's Parabatai at the moment. He just wants Alexander to be all right. He wants Alexander to live. Even if Alexander has little memories of them or no memories of him at all, he could deal with it. Just as long as Alexander wakes up. 

"The doctors and nurses say that with how early it is, everyone should be getting back to their rooms to sleep and recover from what happened." Izzy announces. 

Everyone nods and gets up. Magnus sits a moment longer, squeeing Alexander's hand, before opening a portal back to their loft (their loft, Magnus can't seem to do anything without thinking of Alexander lately, and it has been more evident since the Soul Sword argument).

Entering their room, Magnus just falls on to the bed, hugging Alexander's pillow close in hopes that his scent will help him sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Where is our son?" Is the first thing that Magnus hears when he enters the Institute later that day. Obviously Maryse and Robert have been informed of their eldest child's current condition.

"Is he all right? Can we see him?" Yep. The Lightwood parents are back.

"No one has been in to see him yet. The doctors aren't allowing it, until they'r sure he's stable." Izzy informs. "Magnus!" The only Lightwood daughter runs and embraces him.

"Hello, Isabelle. Has anything changed?"

"Not yet. We'r going to check on him now." With that Izzy leads him, her parents, Jace, Simon, and Clary to the infirmary. There, the doctors tell them that Alec is ready for visitors. Especially since he's awake.

As everyone else goes in, Magnus waits outside. Unsure if he should go in, unsure if Alec still wants to see him, much less remember him.

He isn't sure how long he's put there, but when the others start coming out, Izzy is the one to stay behind.

"He wants to see you. I know it's your choice, but he really wants to see you."

With that, she leaves. Magnus takes a moment to compose himself. He breathes in and out and gathers his thoughts. 

When he enters he sees Alexander's eyes are open. And looking around the room. No. Looking at him.

"You'r here." Alexander breathes out.

"And I see that you'r all right."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Why did you do it?" Magnus asks. "Why did you throw yourself on top of me like that?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You'r important. . . . to the Downworld." Magnus can tell that Alexander means to him, and Magnus' heart swells.

"You'r important too. To the Nephilim." To me. He adds.

Alexander grabs his hand and squeezes it, as if he understands what Magnus means.

"I understand if you don't want me around anymore. Especially after. . . ."

"No, no, Alexander. I-I understand what you did. I understand."

"I never wanted to hurt you. I-I love you."

Magnus smiles. "I love you too." Magnus leans over and kisses him. You should rest, we can talk later." 

"Okay."

"How about, dinner. At the loft?"

"Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this on my phone since my Mom's dog knocked over a glass of water on my laptop, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, some things may be changed up since I haven't seen the show in a while.


End file.
